


Still Here

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an idiot,” said Rodney, the moment John was conscious again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #017 "we're not dead!"

“You’re an idiot,” said Rodney, the moment John was conscious again.

He blinked, taking in the very familiar view of Atlantis’s infirmary— he hurt all over, with an especially dull kind of throb in his left hip, but the fact that he wasn’t hooked up to any of the machines meant that whatever had landed him here hadn’t been too horrible— then focused on the man beside him. “Hey, Rodney.”

“Oh! That is— Of all the— I can’t believe you! You nearly give me a heart attack and all I get is ‘hey, Rodney’?”

“I’d have kissed you hello,” John drawled, “but I’m kind of stuck here.”

Rodney dropped heavily into the chair next to the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose as though to ward off a headache. “I’ll have you know that a heart attack is a very real possibility at my age,” he said. “And having a sixty-eight-year-old husband who acts like he’s twelve is not helping any!”

“Hey,” said John again, soothingly, then frowned. “What happened?”

Rodney shot to his feet again. “Sheppard—!”

“I don’t have amnesia!” John reassured him quickly. “I know I had a bunch of the kids with our skateboards out on the west pier and… okay, it gets kind of fuzzy after that.”

“You broke your hip, John,” said Rodney, all his anger dissipating with a sigh. “I came to get you for lunch, and I saw you fall, and you didn’t get back up. We have not survived the Wraith, and Replicators, and god-knows how many other things just for me to lose you in a freak skateboarding accident.”

John reached up and slid a hand around the back of Rodney’s neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched, Athosian style. “I’m still here, Rodney,” he breathed. “We’re both here. And Carson fixed me up good as new, didn’t he?”

Rodney kissed him and straightened up. “Almost. That Ancient bone-knitter wasn’t as useless as I thought.”

“I am sorry for scaring you,” said John. “I know you’ve been watching your blood pressure, buddy.”

“I suppose it’s my own fault for marrying an insane adrenaline-junkie like you,” said Rodney, with a smile.

“Yeah,” John agreed, then grinned broadly. “Hey, after I’m better, do you want to see my cool new skateboard trick?”

Rodney turned a fascinating shade of purple, and John figured he probably deserved that pillow to the head.

THE END


End file.
